What is a Kiss?
by 0BlAcK0RaVe0
Summary: ONE-SHOT/"Would you mind if I give you a kiss?"..."A 'kiss', what's that?"..."It's…Well…I think it's better if I show you."


**What is a Kiss?**

_**A/N: **Just a simple one-shot that I wrote for the sake of getting rid of my boredom. I hope you enjoy and don't think that it is too sappy, since I'm not very good at writing romances even though I really felt like writing one._

**_Disclaimer: _**_This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise. _

* * *

"Would you mind if I give you a kiss?"

"A 'kiss', what's that?"

"It's…Well…I think it's better if I _show_ you."

What is a kiss, indeed? Is it, physically, merely the contact between the lips of two people as an act of passion? Or is it, symbolically, a sign of a union between two people who hold intense affection for each other and find a need to express it or feel it? Well whatever the definition is, there is no doubt that it is a sweet action that a pair performs as a way to show love.

Even if it is simply a touch from the lips, it still holds a deep meaning, which is why it may not be as easy as it looks to do. There are those who are nervous, or even frightened, of such physical contact. This uneasiness is made even worse if…Well, the person never heard of it before.

"You're shaking,"

She was indeed, but it's not like she couldn't help it. Chrona has never been in such a position before- standing between the wall and Death the Kid, who had his hands on her shoulders mind you, with no means of escape. While he had indeed been close to her in the past- she loved it when he held her in his arms- and she had indeed, after a while, learned how to deal with it, something about him having his face so close to hers made her want to scream in fright as her face shot up hundreds of degrees.

This was possibly Kid's third attempt to 'kiss' her, and once again she screwed up. The first time she let out frightened whines and the second time she yet out a small yelp of fear. This time she actually tried to control herself, but her body refused to listen to her and started shaking, something the rather vigilant shinigami noticed.

Chrona wanted to hit herself, or have Ragnarok do it for her, for being so frightened. She couldn't do this right. This 'kiss', did it mean that Kid had to be so close to her face like this? She couldn't deal with that! Would that mean that Kid would hate her now? That…That would be much worse.

"I-I'm sorry…" Chrona mumbled, looking down, one hand gripping the other arm tightly in an attempt to ease her nervousness.

"It's okay, it's understandable really."

Kid let out a sigh. He knew that kissing her was probably going to be one of the hardest points in their relationship, but he didn't expect it to be this troublesome. The way Chrona reacted, with innocent uneasiness, made him want to laugh, but he knew that they couldn't keep running around the bush any longer. He has been holding down the urge to kiss her for so long after all, and here he finally has the chance, and he wasn't going to let it go so easily.

Kid looked at Chrona's lips, his observant eyes taking in every perfect detail he could find. Her symmetrical lips had this soft pink to them that fit well with her pale complexion, and, most importantly, they looked rather soft and very appealing. It made him wonder if they felt just as good as they looked.

Despite this great need for such a simple thing, Kid knew better than to bring her in without warning. Chrona was extremely, _extremely_, sensitive after all. One wrong move could cause her to withdraw into a corner. Taking things slowly was the key, and even if it was a bit unnerving, the effort was worth it.

"Just calm down," Kid said in a soothing voice, running his hands along her arms in an act of comfort, "there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I-I know…" Chrona mumbled, "I….I just…I-I-I don't…."

"You can't deal with kisses," stated the Shinigami. Chrona nodded her cheeks red due to embarrassment as she started twiddling her fingers together.

"I-it's-I-I don't know….I don't even know what a 'kiss' is…So…"

"It's not going to hurt, trust me,"

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course," Kid leaned in a bit closer but only to the point where their foreheads were touching, "I would never do anything to hurt you." Chrona, who stared at him with quizzical eyes for about a second, started to relax and gave him a small smile of approval.

Her smiles were always beautifully symmetrical; it only made him want to kiss him more.

"So, shall we try it again?"

"Um…"

"What's wrong?"

"C-can you…Can you-can you tell me what a 'kiss' looks like first?"

Kid raised a brow at her request "What it 'looks' like?" Chrona merely nodded, a bit scared that her question would make him annoyed. It was the opposite actually, Kid just found it rather funny. It was strange how a person around his age could not know of such a thing.

"Well, it's…How do I put this…" Kid pulled back and searched his mind for the right words, "…Have you ever seen a boy and girl caught in a lip lock, you know, when they have their mouths against one another's?"Chrona nodded. "That's kissing."

"Oh," she had this shine of realization in her eyes, "that's kissing?"

"What did you think it was?"

"Ragnarok always called it something else…"

"What did he say?"

"Well, I said it once and…" Chrona poked her fingers together as she looked to the side, "…Maka told me to never say it again…"

"…."

"…."

"Alright…" Kid coughed, as if trying to break the awkwardness and make it seem like nothing. "Anyway, now that you know what it is, do you want to try again?"

"…Okay…" Chrona nodded, the shy smile growing on her face, "it….Doesn't look that bad…."

"It really isn't" Kid, now feeling that it was okay, leaned in closer again, "if you'd ask me, I think you'll rather enjoy it."

As Kid's face moved in closer to hers, Chrona stiffened up a bit, something that seemed more out of her natural fear of contact rather than being of intention. "If it helps, you can close your eyes." She listened to his words and closed her eyes, which was somewhat comforting but still a bit unnerving since she couldn't see what was going on.

The only reason she knew that Kid was really close was how she was able to feel his breath upon her lips. It surprised her how…Nice his scent was; it made her want him to move a bit closer just so that she could have more of it. Kid seemed to have paused for a second as she felt nothing but his breathing, making her think that something was wrong. That was until she felt a light pressure of something soft on her lips.

Chrona's eyes shot open, surprised by how his lips against hers felt, before her eyes slowly fluttered shut so she could properly enjoy the sensation. His lips were warm and how they seemed to move against hers made some sort of electric tingle move throughout her body. She felt like she had to do something similar and so imitated his lip movements, something he seemed to enjoy. Her body felt hot all over as their lips continued to stay intact, and strangely enough she didn't want to pull back.

For Kid this was definitely a moment worth relishing in. It was so perfect for him that if someone were to walk in and break it he would kill that person in an instant, regardless of who it was. His assumptions about how she tasted were wrong- Chrona was much sweeter than he could ever imagine. Her perfectly symmetrical lips moving against his, it was such a glorious thing. Kid wanted to move in a bit more, to taste her mouth to the fullest, but he knew that Chrona wasn't ready for something like that. Oh well, even without tongue this was still nice.

Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands slid down to take hold of her waist, as if they didn't want to separate at all. It was a first kiss for both of them after all and they wanted to enjoy each other's taste a bit longer.

Too bad that the need to breath was much greater than the need to keep on going, and the two were forced to part.

Kid looked at Chrona intently, his gold eyes never leaving his blue, as he, like before, placed his forehead against hers. He had a small smile on his face as he said "See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

"…" Chrona had this strange look of uncertainty on her still flushed face. Her eyes were looking off to the side as she hummed, though her hold on his neck didn't falter just like his hold on her.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked, raising a brow since this wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"T-that was a kiss?"

"Yes,"

"I-I'm not too sure about them…"

This caught him off guard for a bit, until he noticed that she had this very rare shine in her eyes as she shyly looked up at him.

"M-maybe if…If you give me another one…I-" She didn't have to finish it.

Kid just smiled at her and willingly leaned forward to give her another kiss, something she definitely knew she could deal with.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_So what do you guys think? It's kind of a pointless one-shot, but I really wondered to myself how Chrona would react to her first kiss with Kid. This was really a great contrast to what I normally write. Yeah I know I have a chapter story to work on, but currently writer's block has taken over and I apologize._

_Anyway, I hoped you guys liked reading this one-shot and I would love to hear what you guys think about how I write kissing scenes!_


End file.
